


No Treason Given

by gybesack23



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gore, Intersex, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Snuff, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gybesack23/pseuds/gybesack23
Summary: Kind of a CYOA with... two outcomes, but hey, I think both stories turned out nice,Birdo ends up in hot water with the big koopa king himself and must decide on how her punishment will progress.Needless to say, both choices suck pretty hard.
Relationships: Birdo/Bowser
Kudos: 6





	1. A kind of Morton's Fork

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd be making another writing piece so soon, but here it is.
> 
> This time, with a bit of guided feel.
> 
> So if you're into certain kinks, versus other ones, you can choose an outcome... I suppose.

“TRAITOR!!!”

I shake in fear as my king bellows in my face. I’m an ant in his presence. A speck of dirt in his lair.

“Not ONLY do you abandon your post, allowing the entire Mario Super crew to storm one of my castles, but you then have the nerve to fuck around with that dinosaur? Willingly servicing the enemy?!”

He stomps right up to me. His massive body towers above. I look up at him, whimpering.

“What do you have to say for yourself!?” He roars.

I glance around nervously. The doors are closed and the windows are barred. A pair of Koopatrols guard the only exit.

_ There’s no escape. _

“P-please,” I desperately honk. “I wasn’t trying to betray you. But…” I shift around as I speak. “Y-Yoshi and I. We… we’re in… love.”

“RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!”

As he decimates my eardrums, I shudder and I prepare for the worst.

The room goes quiet and he looks me in the eye. 

“There’s a price to pay, you traitorous scum. The price for treason is severe.”

I tense up and squeeze my eyes shut.

A tense minute goes by before an odd smile crosses his face. I steal a look only to catch him eying my body, licking his lips. I sweat a bit under his gaze.

“But… as you know. I am a merciful king.”

_ Uh… no? _

“And that is why,” he stops to look down at me. “I will offer you a choice.”

He turns and nods to Kamek, who pulls out a key and some rusty shackles.

“Arduous humiliating punishment for 20 hours…”

I shudder at the notion.

“Or,” he turns to sit on his throne, lifting and dropping his flaccid turtle cock.

“A proper… Royal punishment for 20 minutes.”

I gape at his massive length. 

_ It’s half the SIZE of me! I’ll be split in two!  _

I stare at him only to see a smug expression spread across his face.

_ He doesn’t care about the sex; he just wants to see me suffer. Both through this choice and the ensuing punishment. _

“Like a good sissy slut,” He grins.

I glare at him.

_ Then again… 20 minutes, huh? Maybe my mouth’ll be enough. I’ve got to be better at oral than that frilly princess right? _

“T-those are my options, huh?”

He nods.

“Better make a choice,” he breathes as the two Koopatrols walk up behind me. “Otherwise I’ll just have my fun with you and shove you in the stocks anyways.”

A bead of sweat rolls down my cheek.

_ What should I do? _

Chapter 2 - 20 hour punishment (Warnings: Lotsa rape, humilation, and abuse Ft: Most of the Koopalings and Boom Boom)

Chapter 3 - 20 minute punishment (Warnings: Asphixiation, Gore, and Snuff via impossible penetration: Ft: Only Bowser)


	2. 20 Hour Punishment

_ To hell with it. I may be getting fucked for 20 hours but at least I won’t fucking die. _

“I’ll… take the long punishment.”

“Excellent,” Bowser smirks. “Kamek, handle the arrangements.”

The magikoopa nods and gestures to the Koopatrols, who roughly grab me before dragging me along.

Kamek leads us through the castle, drawing the eyes of minions as we pass.

I avoid their eyes. My face burns red. I hear a clamor as we walk but I don’t listen.

I just want this to be over.

Eventually I find myself in a courtyard of sorts. Kamek nods his head to some stocks, to which the Koopatrols shove my head and hands into. After which, they shackle my legs to each of the legs of the stocks. I’m bent over, ass fully on display. Just below it is my crotch.

A breeze blows through the courtyard and the cool air causes me to stiffen a tad, much to my embarrassment. 

With a click, my compromising position is now locked in place.

I look around. The courtyard was already full of minions, and being dragged through the castle has only pulled more curious eyes to the location.

_ I get the feeling I won’t sleep tonight. _

Kamek pulls out a pocket watch and clicks it.

“It’s noon right now. I’ll be here to release you at 8 AM tomorrow.” He looks at the two Koopatrols.

“You two can have first crack at her,” he says, turning away. ”For your service.”

The two smirk at each other before one takes up position behind me while the other steps in front. I look up nervously before an armored hand places itself on my head.

There’s no easing into it. 16 inches of collective koopa cock get shoved deep into my ass and mouth. For a moment, the world stands still. I look back and forth, only to see the horny eyes of onlookers and a Koopatrol’s crotch.

*WHAM* *PLAP* *GLORP*

The two Koopatrols rut me with reckless abandon, their movements rocking my stocks back and forth. Rough, padded gloves grip me tightly as they pound me over and over. Yet, despite their exuberance, this isn’t  _ that _ bad, I think while an involuntary tear rolls out my eye. The rear one isn’t stretching me out much, and I can still breathe. This is manageable, I think.

_ Strap in, Birdo. This is only the beginning. _

As the thought crosses my mind I feel the two phalluses push as far as they can into their respective tunnels, releasing a double wave of cum into my innards. I close my eyes and just try to take it. If this is a sign of what’s to come, I should ready myself for it.

Heaving, the two Koopatrols pull out, only to have other minions take their place almost immediately.

As I’m still coughing from the previous load, I feel a koopa pecker poke my rear hole. 

Instinctively I try to pull my legs together, but of course, they’re still chained up. I hear a cry of delight as he pushes his average sized rod into me.

A Goomba walks up with a mushroom shaped stiffy.

Before I have time to question how he expected me to blow him from up here, 2 more goombas hop up on top of the first. Suddenly I find myself face to face with a mushroomy Goomba cock prodding at my mouth hole.

As I grumble, taking in the Goomba cock, I notice a pair of lips wrap around my lower head. I try to see who it is, but all I can make out are some leaves and a thick stem. Good enough.

I moan into the Goomba’s groin as the Piranha Plant sucks me off. 

As I do, I hear a gleeful whine as the Koopa empties himself into me, which gets cut off as he gets yanked back. Another fuckpole soon takes its place, this one belonging to a beefy Hammer bro.

As he pushes inside, stretching my hole, I feel myself leak some pre into the sucky plant. I see its leaves twitch excitedly.

_ Do all plants suck cock or just this one? _

Suddenly, a blast of Goomba cum fills my mouth as the tower teeters a bit before toppling over.

I spit it out immediately, gagging at the strong mushroom flavor.

A rough hand yanks my head up, belonging to…

“Boom Boom?”

“Girly boy suck NOW!”

I scowl at him.

“I’m not-”

He jams his huge chode into my mouth, cutting me off. My eyes water at the oral distress. He’s far bigger than anything I’ve taken up until now.

As I struggle with his girth, a tension builds up in my nethers. I close my eyes and tense up as I shoot my load into the Plant mouth, groaning into Boom Boom’s cock.

My eyes shoot open when I feel the Hammer Bro dump his load into me.

I almost forgot about him. Having him inside me as I took this monster into my throat was almost comforting.

For a minute, my ass remains vacant as Boom Boom’s intimidating presence wards off others. As he grows closer to climax, I hear a rumble come from him as he speeds up. I can barely breathe as he slams into my throat.

With a final push, he dumps his batter into my gullet. I can do nothing but suck it down.

Boom Boom’s deep groans finally stop when his load dries up.

With a *SLORP* he pulls out, letting my head drop. 

I gag a few times before I throw up around a liter of cock sauce. My eyes are running wet with tears, Mascara stains my face. 

Satisfied with his work, Boom Boom stomps off, chuckling.

It’s not long before a paratroopa descends upon my open anus and a Spiny crawls onto my face shoving his pecker in my mouth. 

As they do, a revelation dawns on me. One I technically knew about, but one I hadn’t really thought about prior.

_ This is gonna be a long night... _

It feels like I’ve been here for hours. And yet… When I look at the position of the sun, I surmise I’ve only been here for just under an hour. I droop my head as a Red Koopa steps in front of me. In the short time I’ve been here, I’ve serviced dozens of minions. I’ve taken goombas, koopas, boos, and bob ombs in my tailhole. I’ve sucked off a Chargin’ Chuck, a raging Wiggler... Hell, I even took a Chain Chomp in my ass.

A few more plants sucked me off. A Buzzy Beetle managed to get in position to have me fuck it for a bit. That was kinda nice, but I’m spent now. My willy’s tired now, and when it’s stiff, it hurts.

I’m exhausted. The whole place reeks of cum, deposited from dozens of sources. A fucking blooper came ink on me, and a Pokey almost stabbed me with its spikes.

I’m ready- no, dying for a break that I know will never come.

_ Maybe I’ll get lucky and Mario’ll show up. _

As another koopa cums in my mouth, an eager looking Shy Guy takes his place. He just about pulls out his willy when-

“ALRIGHT, CLEAR OUT!”

A shrill voice rings out. Craning my neck as far as I can, I try to get a look at the approaching figures (though I already have an idea as to who they are). As the minions scatter, the click clack of high heels along with the tromping of feet grows louder and louder.

Then, walking around to my side. Wendy O Koopa makes herself visible.

“The fuck is this?” 

Despite normally being taller than her, I’m forced to look up at her. She grimaces at me, a look of disgust on her face.

I narrow my eyes.

_ Still as pleasant as ever I see. _

“Looks like some cute lizard girl,” exclaims Larry, grinning madly. “Did Christmas come early? Is this our reward for being our best selves?”

Morton’s also got a dumb grin on his face, and I don’t see them, but I hear Roy and Lemmy, murmuring amongst themselves.

“Tch, ‘girl?’” Wendy scowls. “You’re not a girl. You’re a retarded lizard playing dress up.”

_ Fucking bitch _

“You little brat,” I spit. “What would  _ you  _ know about identity?”

She glares down at me. I stare daggers back in response.

She strolls around to the back, out of my view. With a sharp inhale, she reels back and kicks in the nads, hard.

My eyes blare open and I gasp in pain. An audible cringe rings out, as I buckle as much as I can. My legs give out, but I’m held up by the stocks. 

Wendy strolls off, laughing. “You boys have fun with the she-he. Morton, let’s go.”

A wide grin falls from Morton’s face. He looks from Wendy to me a couple times before sighing and following her.

_ Good riddance _

A slap to my rump brings me back to reality. 

“A hole’s a hole,” Larry grins. “And this one speaks to me….” As he admires my backside, Larry prods me, teases me, with his rod. Meanwhile, Roy stands a few feet in front of me. Looking unsure of how to proceed.

“Dude, you got cold feet or something?” Larry pipes. “The chick’s got a nice fleshlight mouth, just for you!”

“Shut it, man. I won’t be goaded into fucking a tranny.”

My eye twitches a bit at the comment.   
_ What is wrong with this fucking family? _

“On come on, you fuckin’ prude. Lookit this ass!” I feel Larry spread my cheeks apart. “Lookit that MOUTH! You hear ‘bout DSLs, nah! THAT’S a dick suckin’ mouth!”

Roy crosses his arms.

“Yeah but… she’s a girl.”

“Dude, she’s HOT. Who fuckin’ CARES? What? Are you worried I’ll tell? Tell you what, If you plow the sissy’s mouth right now, I won’t bring it up ever again. I swear it.”

I look at Roy, shaking my head, but he’s not watching me. After a good 10 seconds he sighs.

“...fine.” Resigning, Roy steps up, fully erect. I stare at his length with wide eyes.

_ He’s huge… _

“Open wide, bitch boi,” he grunts.

“You kids need to learn some manners-MMMPH!” Unlike the minions before, Roy’s cock pushes deep into me, past my tubular mouth thing, and into my throat. And girthwise, he’s easily got them beat too.

I practically gag on his cock, my ability to breathe is now at his mercy.

As he slowly works his way in, I feel a wet tongue slopping around my balls.

_ Lemmy _

Lemmy engulfs my sack with his mouth, rubbing his little dick as he sucks. And I have to admit, after Wendy’s assault, Lemmy’s soft mouth does wonders at easing the pain.

“Wow, look at the lil' dude go!” Larry laughs. 

As his tongue licks my tender bits, I moan softly as Roy starts to fuck my tight mouth. First slow, then faster, then OH GEEZUS!

My eyes go wide as Roy puts his full force into fucking my face to kingdom come. His groin smashes into my face and I feel his rod punch into my esophagus.

As Roy speeds it up, so too does Larry, who tries to match the pink bruiser.

After a few minutes of this relentless inner pummeling of my body, I hear the two start to groan.

“Bro, I’m ‘bout ta spill,” Larry pipes.

“Dude, I don’t care,” Roy grunts. “Take my seed you skank!”

Roy and Larry cum together, roaring as they let loose. If I had trouble breathing before I definitely can’t now. Spunk floods my mouth, spilling out the sides. My eyes feel like they might pop out, and Larry smacks my ass like it’s his personal plaything.

I groan as they pull out. My body is starting to feel a bit bloated and I start to wonder if I’ll be allowed a vomit bucket. In the meantime, I try to catch my breath.

It’s not long before they’re hard again. Roy and Larry switch places while Lemmy drops to all fours pushing his ass against my length. If I hadn’t cum six times by now, I might’ve enjoyed that, but my cock screams for rest as Lemmy pushes against it.

As Roy pushes his massive dick into me, I honk into Larry’s length, much to his amusement. I tear up as he pushes along, almost forgetting about the blue haired bother in front of me. 

“So?” I hear from in front of me.

I look up at Larry, his shaft still in my mouth.

“Scale of 1-10. How am I? 6? 9? 6.9? Heh.”

I narrow my eyes. With my hands in the stocks, I hold up 2 middle fingers.

“Ouch, haha. Well, if I’m a 2, that green dino’s gotta be like… a 0.3, right? Ain’t no way a flutter kicking prehistorian can outfuck me.”

I angrily roll my eyes.

“C’mon girl,” Larry grins. “You deserve better than him. Someone like me. Someone who will treat you… like a queen.”

Roy groans at his ‘joke’. I just glare at him.

Larry slides out of me and lifts my head. 

“Come on! What do you say? Ditch the zero and get with the hero! (that’s me, btw)”

“God, you’re SO obnoxious. Do you ever shut up?” I angrily honk.

“Preach, sister,” Roy mumbles.

Rolling his eyes, Larry shoves back into me. Pretty soon, he’s thrusting into my mouth, panting with his eyes rolled back. I can’t see him but Roy’s hasty breathing and fucking tell me he’s almost done too. And my strained, pained cock is almost done with Lemmy.

I squeeze my eyes closed as Larry and Roy release into me. Lemmy buries me into his ass, as I shoot a painful load into him. As I swallow yet another round of gunk, my belly bloats and I feel ill.

As they slide out, I slump over, drooping my head down, letting my body drop. I just want to rest.

“Can this day just be over already?” I sigh.

“Oh come now, you love it,” Larry laughs, lightly slapping my face.

I see Larry’s stupid twink face pop into my vision. He’s got a wide toothy grin and an erect cock in his hand.

“So…? Are we done here?” I seethe.

“Oh please, I can go for another hour. Easy.” As Larry boasts, I spot Roy carrying a sleepy happy Lemmy off. To bed I presume.

I let out a frustrated half-honk-half-growl. Larry ignores it.

“Come on, ass up, sweetums. I’m ready for round two.” 

The courtyard’s dark. Dried cum coats my face, back, and basically everywhere. My wrists and back ache, my cock cries out after so many unwarranted milking sessions. My ass hurts, my jaw is tired, my eyes are red and puffy, and my mind is fried.

_ Just let this horrid day be over…  _ . 

After my “happy hour” with Larry, he let the minions have at me. I took wave after wave of minion cum. Eventually I threw up right there and then. All over a poor Shy Guy. Even for me, I can only take so much. A few hours later, Iggy popped by with a gaggle of chain chomps on a leash. And as I got gang banged by giant metal balls, I saw Iggy through the crowd, standing atop it all. Laughing and dancing like the nutjob he is. One of the Chain Chomps got a bit bitey before Iggy led them away which is why my leg sports a fresh wound. 

_ I sure hope it’s not infected, but I shouldn’t take my chances... _

“Well! What do we have here?”

I look up to see...

“Ludwig?”

“Looks like you’ve had it pretty rough. Let me guess, treason?”

I look away. I don’t care for conversation. I just want to rest.

“I suppose you’d want to rest. I get it. I’ll let you get to it.”

“Huh? You’re not gonna-” I blurt before quickly trailing off. Last thing I want is to cause my own torment.

He chuckles.

“Oh come now, you’re table scraps dear. ‘Leftovers’. I have some standards.”

_ Ugh, figures. Even when he’s ‘nice’, he can’t resist being an arrogant dick about it _

“Ta-ta, Birdo.” With a flick of the wrist, he strolls off.

I watch him leave, and droop my head. My neck hurts, I can’t sleep like this. All I can hope to do is pass out in a way that doesn’t get me killed. I unconsciously let out a pained raspy honk.

The footsteps stop. 

I raise my eyes Ludwig who sighs before turning back towards me. 

I look up in fear.

_ D-did I anger him? Is he going to- _

He walks up, standing right beside me.

“N-no, please! I can’t take anymore tonight, I-”

“Shush,” he presses a finger to my lips. “Raise your voice and you’ll draw out the night owls.”

He looks around a bit before asking, “You thirsty?”

“If you’re about to piss on me-”

“What? No, gross!” He pulls out a pocket flask and swirls it to show it’s got liquid in it.

I stare at it wide eyed, opening and closing my mouth a few times.

_ I’m fucking parched _

I blink a few times as he tips the thing towards me.

“Better catch it as it falls. I ain’t letting those nasty cum stained lips anywhere near my flask.”.

_ Fair _

He lets a stream go above my mouth and I gulp it down heartily before coughing a bit.

“Damn, you drink this stuff?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” he shrugs. 

He takes a swig of the stuff, before capping it and going quiet for a minute.

“What’s your game?” I finally ask.   
“Hmm?”

“Why are you being nice? You’re no saint. I know that much. So why?”

He shrugs. “Pity, I suppose?”

_ Right _

“You sure this isn’t some Stockholm syndrome shit? You help me, I develop feelings for you in my desperation? Quit acting so superior all the time. You’re no different than them-”   
“I’m NOTHING like those imbeciles!” He hisses.

_ Touchy _

Ludwig takes a breath before regaining his composure.

“My siblings are foolish hedonists. They’re carried by the whims of their groins. I suppose when you grow up without a proper education and a literal king as a dad, that’s what happens.”

As I roll my eyes, Ludwig starts to sniff the air. I almost gag when I see him do that. The whole place reeks of steamy gloopy cum. For the past… entire afternoon I’ve basically been mouth breathing.

“Have you been bleeding,” he asks, looking at my leg.

“Huh? O-oh yeah. One of Iggy’s Chomps got a little excited...”

As he makes his way to behind me, he stops for a moment. I tense up as I feel a palm cup my balls.

“You’re a tad bruised in the… tender bits.”   
“Yeah. Thanks to your bitch of a sister.”

He huffs out a dry laugh.

“Sounds like her. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“It was more of an empathetic ‘sorry’.”

He stands back up, walks to my side and leans against my stocks.

“Perhaps… you’d like to take your revenge.”

“Meaning?”

“Wendy and I… we have a working relationship,” he explains. “She pleasures me, I help her explore her more… submissive feelings. Those she’s too ashamed of to let others know about.”

“I’m guessing she doesn’t show up often.”

“Not really, but I can... swing the odds per say.” He crosses his arms, looking off at nothing in particular. “I can probably get her in my room, tie her up, before pulling back a curtain to reveal her past tormentee, full of vengeance.”

He turns back to me.

“So, would you be willing to… dominate her?”

I look at him, scanning his face for any sign of deception. Despite his smug expression, he seems genuine. 

“You’d really do that?” 

“She’s had it coming for a while,” he smirks.

My tender balls twitch in pain and a fiery anger pulses through my body. I imagine slamming into Wendy’s tied up body as she pleas for mercy, profusely apologizing to no avail. I imagine her calling out for daddy when she doesn’t get her way. The thought amuses me.

As the idea marinates, another part of me thinks about going to town on Larry’s twink ass, calling him out for his douchebaggery… Then again, a fuckwad like him might end up enjoying it.

“I’m in,” I nod.

“Excellent,“ he grins, he pulls out his flask, and offers it to me.   
“Last call?”

“Fuck it. Pour it down my throat.”

Smirking, Ludwig tips the thing back, emptying the flask in my mouth, before pocketing it and walking away.

“Night, Birdo. See you soon.”

“Slept well?”

I peel my eyelids open only to quickly shut them as bright light pours in.

As I “stand” there, regaining consciousness, I’m quickly made aware of a pounding in both my head and ass. I look back and see a Lakitu thrusting into me, standing on a cloud for support.

“Ugh… Kamek?”

“Don’t mind me, I’m merely here to let you out… in about a minute.”

“Finally…”

We don’t say anything as the Lakitu finishes in my ass. For a moment things are quiet as Kamek moves in to set me free.

“S-so um…” I start.

Kamek looks up as he fiddles with a key on my shackles.

“I take it you don’t want a turn?”

“No. You’re covered in spunk; just the idea makes me ill.”

“Fair, but you were here when this whole thing started, and I wasn’t all gross and used then. 

“I prefer not to mingle with others. Maybe if you were alone, but in that setting, with a huge crowd watching, it was an unappealing scenario for me.”

“I see.”

The stocks open up and I shakily stand up. My knees almost give out, and after taking a shaky step, I slip on a day's worth of cum, landing in a massive puddle of splooge.

_ Fucking gross _

I pull myself into a sitting position only to wince, rubbing my sore ass and testes.

“Well? You’re free to go,” Kamek says.

“Bowser isn’t here to see me off?”

“The King wakes late on his off days. Besides, he wouldn’t bother coming out here just for that.”

“He didn’t show up yesterday either. Does he not want to see me get punished?”

“Oh he does. Multiple cameras have been recording the whole thing. Bowser’s been sent a copy, which I’m sure he’ll watch many times over.”

_ Oh _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story. You can go to chapter 3, but understand it doesn't happen after this.
> 
> I know I have a lot of offensiveness going on here, but I mean, these koopalings aren't saints. 
> 
> Speaking of the koopalings. Lotta headcanons going on there. I don't know if there are some common headcanons with this kinda thing, but the Lemmy likes balls has gotta be an inside joke by now or something.
> 
> I don't really know what else to say, or how to end this chapter. Endings are tough.


	3. 20 Minute Punishment

_ 20 minutes… it’s tempting, but Bowser’s too big… he’ll… But that fucking smile. He knows I won’t… You know what? Bowser thinks I’ll break out of fear? Fuck that! I took Wart once, I can take him. _

“I’ll take the fast one,” I murmur.

Bowser looks almost surprised. This doesn’t last long.

“Then step on up here and get ready to serve your king.”

As I walk over, I look at Kamek who pulls out a watch and nods.

I kneel in front of the koopa king, eye level with his junk. 

Looking up, I see Bowser sitting back, head resting on his massive fist, wide grin on his face.

I slowly reach out and start to rub my hands along his length. He’s got to be at least a foot and a half, maybe more… 

As I consider the undertaking of having this beast shoved inside me, a low growl from the king startles me.

“If I find you’re stalling, slut, I’m doubling your sentence. Start sucking.”

_ C’mon Birdo. Just get it done. _

I close my eyes and push his cock head into my mouth, flicking at it with my tongue. A low growl/moan tells me the king is enjoying it.

His thing is massive. I can barely fit the tip inside. With my hands I fondle (well… more like massage) his giant testicles. I roll my head around, giving his lower head a roundabout suck. 

I start to bob my head, barely taking in his head as I go. 

Despite the situation, I do find my arousal growing. I reach down and start touching myself, softly groping my nether regions.

A soft groan accompanies a deep push into my mouth. Something fills my mouth. I surmise it to be pre as it’s a bit early for a climax.

By now, I’m only doing about a third of the work as the king starts to get more into it. He starts panting as he repeatedly thrusts into my maw. I close my eyes as I feel myself reaching climax. I pump my shaft as he pushes his cock into my throat, groans building in volume. 

My body tenses up. As I cum, I decide to push my head down as far as it can go. As I do, I feel the king’s rod start to pulse. But before I can pull myself off, a giant hand forces me back down all the way to the hilt. My eyes bulge as I feel a wave of semen gushing into my stomach. My face starts to turn red and tears slide down my face when I find I can’t breathe. I tap on the king’s thigh, but he doesn't seem to notice.

He dumps wave after wave of koopa cum into me while I just try to hold my breath. As a long sigh escapes him, the hand pressing my head into his groin lets up, allowing me to pull my head back. I suck in some air while he squeezes out a last bit of cum into my mouth.

As I slowly slide my way off his length, a rough hand pushes me back down.

“MMPH?!” I mumble into his dick.

“I ain’t done, and neither are you!” He grabs my head with both hands and climbs to his feet.

Before I can react, he’s got his entire body weight positioned right above my head, forcing his entire shaft down my throat. Tears form in my eyes and I quickly realize once again that I can’t breathe.

I tap on his leg desperately, only for Bowser to laugh.

“You want to breathe, make me cum. Then maybe I’ll let you out.”

With the terms laid out, he grabs my head and slams in, to the hilt. His brutal attack on my frail body leaves me shaking with each thrust. As the vibrations rock my body, I swear I hear various pops and snaps all along my spine. My vision starts to blur and my eyes go bloodshot. My chest tightens and loosens again and again as my diaphragm goes nuts. Bowser pants and moans as he repeatedly slams my head to his groin, mouth slack, drool dripping from his giant maw. Meanwhile, I desperately try to calm myself, to slow my breathing, to give me just the slightest bit more time, but my body won’t listen. As my heart races, I dig my nails into his legs, hard enough to draw blood, but he doesn’t notice. As he slams into my stomach, despite my gag reflex giving out a while ago, the agitation to my innards makes me feel ill, and my crotch physically hurts from too much blood stuck flowing into my cock.

As the thrusting accelerates, my eyes start to roll into the back of my head, Tears roll out my eyes, and my desperate clawing slows. My beautiful magenta skin has been tinted a sickly plum color, and I physically feel my heartbeat stall.

With a loud, thundering roar, King Bowser yanks my head into his cock far as it can go. I feel it punch my stomach, but I don’t have the presence of mind to react. The world is going dark as I feel a gallon of koopa cum flood my insides, dumping into my stomach, gushing out my mouth when my body fills up.

With a content sigh, Bowser chucks me off his shaft. 

I land on my back with a wet splat, and a spot of air along with a load of cum floods into my lungs. With a heavy cough, I hack out some cum and roll over, using my arms for support. Before I know it, I’m fully conscious and I start heaving and vomiting cum on Bowser’s stone floor. The pain is excruciating and I freely cry, letting my tears drip onto the mess. 

After a minute of dry heaving I roll back over, gasping for air. I turn my head to the throne only to see King Bowser, grinning with amusement.

Glaring at him, I pull myself into a sitting position.

“Are you satisfied?... my liege?”

He responds with a heavy booming laugh. He nods towards Kamek, who pulls out his pocket watch once more.

“You’ve only served 13 minutes of your sentence, Birdo.”

“I almost DIED!”

“Yeah. Almost.” 

Before I can argue, a massive hand plucks me from the ground. I soon find myself face to face with the big king himself, who holds me up in his hands, eyeing me head on. My feet hang uselessly, occasionally rubbing against something warm. The king has a wide grin. As we look at each other, he flicks his eyes down a few times. My whole body aches, but I decide to humor him, lest he lose his temper. I turn my tired head downward only to see a giant erect cock mere inches from my hole.

“B-but… you just-”

“Are you ready for this tent pole, shortstack?”

“No! It’s too big! I won’t-”

He shuts me up by pressing a claw to my throat. A bead of sweat runs down my cheek.

“I know.” He grins.

I stare at him with a look of panic.

“It should be noted, you didn’t have to be alive for this part,” he says. “But…”

He pushes my ass onto his tip. “I’m really glad you are.” I begin to struggle and push against him but it’s no use. The king’s strength easily surpasses mine.

“I want to watch you BREAK!” Emphasizing the word by shoving me down hard, burying his massive head deep within me.

A pained gasp escapes me and I tear up. I can’t see it, but he’s already torn my asshole and fresh blood is now running down his cock.

I grab his hands, the only within my grasping range and start to beg. Beg for my life.

“Please my king, I won’t disobey you again! I-I’ll be your slave forever! Just don’t kill me!”

He growls and pushes me down even further.

Feeling a sudden resistance. I stare at him in panic. He’s pushed up against my intestinal walls. Any more force and he’ll-

With a growl, he pulls me down hard onto his cock, spearing me right through. For a moment the world is still. A spray of blood, the sound of ripping flesh, a bulge pushing through my insides. It’s like my world is paused until…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!” I shriek.

Pain, unlike any other. Horrible, nerve shattering pain, I start to spew only vaguely Birdo noises. The bulge starts to discolor, a violet shade forms on the pale white skin as blood spills throughout my body. With a shudder, I look up at my tormeter, my king. Bowser wears a wide sadistic smile.

And then, all too soon, he starts to push in and out.

Blood gushes from my split ass, I close my eyes and try not to focus on the feeling of Bowser pushing his giant cock into my innards. The waterworks really start now, tears flow freely as I wail in pain. His thrusting churns my insides, each push further rupturing my asshole.

He starts to piston in faster and faster. As he pounds away, I feel his thrusts up into my heart. Breathing hurts, I cough up blood. As he nears climax, Bowser grips me tighter and tighter, his claws dig into my skin. It hurts, everything hurts. I sob as I hack up blood.

Suddenly he slows down, I look up. He looks at me with an evil grin.

“Get ready, slut!”

_ N-no, don’t… _

Bowser lets out a final earth shattering roar and he pushes in as far as he can, unloading a torrent of cum inside me. As he pushes in, I feel a splitting pain in my lower parts as well as in my chest. I stare down in horror as my body literally starts to tear down the middle, only the stretchiest of tissue keeping the halves together. I watch as my own cock cums whilst my body splits down the center.

I cry out, terrified, but the king doesn’t stop. He roars once more, and with a fist gripping each leg he pulls down as hard as he can. I physically feel my body tear into two, each rib breaking from the central bone, my spine snapping as the tear moves upwards. I start to cry blood. Once again, the world starts to blur, I get light headed. 

I feel him punch deep into my chest, my heart stops. My lungs get pressed into my ribs, wringing the air out of my body. 

The last thing I see before the world goes dark is Bowser’s content face, his body coated in viscera… my viscera.

Bowser drops the spent corpse of Birdo onto the floor without so much as a flourish.

“Kamek?”   
“20 minutes are up, sir. Perfect timing, I must say.”

“Tch, whatever. Just make sure she remembers none of this.”

As Bowser tromps off to his washroom, Kamek gathers up some of the larger pieces of Birdo into a pile before waving a hand to magically clean the room of blood and viscera.

Turning around, he pulls out a green mushroom and drops it onto the pile.

The magikoopa then waves a wand around and casts a spell.

I blink a few times before sitting up.

I’m just outside the king’s royal chambers. Kamek the magikoopa is standing a few feet away from me.

“What happened,” I mumble. “Did I get punished? Am I still a traitor?”

“Indeed you did. The king decided to have you publicly humiliated, however you passed out an hour in. After your punishment was over, I brought you here.” He turns to me. 

“You’re free to go.”

“I don’t remember any of it,” I grumble, head pounding.

Kamek shrugs, “the mind is a fickle thing. Under stress, it may choose to forget certain traumatic experiences. In this case, you should consider yourself lucky.”

_ Convenient, I guess. _

“I guess I do feel a bit sore,” I honk, rubbing my jaw. I attempt to stand up only to wince at a pain in my backside.

“I’ll let you get to your business then,” He nods before turning away.

“My business? You mean I wasn’t fired?”

He pauses for a moment. 

“Nah, the king… enjoys you.”

I blink a few times before limping off.   
_ That’s kind of him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... how exactly does a 1-up work? Like, when Mario comes back, is it like a brand new Mario pops into existence? Where does it come from?
> 
> Does the previous Mario's body persist? Like, after it falls off screen, is it gone forever?
> 
> Or does the body reanimate? What if the body is destroyed?
> 
> These questions need no answer, but it's an interesting thought experiment.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
